


Didn't Mean To

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Shadowhunters Episode Tie-Ins [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, And in denial, Bottom Jace, Dorks in Love, Drunk Sex, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e05 Stronger Than Heaven, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral, Protectiveness, Slash, Top Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace and Simon hook up at the bar and that's how Jace first gets to see Simon's new apartment for the first time.





	Didn't Mean To

Shadowhunters || Jimon || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Didn't Mean To || Jimon || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Didn't Mean To

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, explicit sexual content, anal, oral, protectiveness, dorks in love, S03E05 spoilers

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Jordan Kyle

Summary: Prompt: "Did you black out?" - "I feel like I'm gonna puke." for Jimon.

Jace and Simon hook up at the bar and that's how Jace first gets to see Simon's new apartment.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Didn't Mean To_

Jace hadn't _meant_ to hook up with Simon.

He had _meant_ to just day-drink in peace, frustrated with everything. Clary felt so guilty that she might have caused the issues Jace now had, so despite what she had said about being there for him, she didn't support his decision to get professional help – she insisted that she could somehow talk to an Angel and find a better solution.

He understood that she felt guilty now, but... for the first time, Jace had something he could grasp. A lead to what was wrong with him. That there might be a way to help him. And finally, after talking to Alec and to Luke, Jace had accepted what might be wrong with him and Jace was ready to accept help too. It was a huge step and he had _hoped_ that his sister by anything but blood, the sister who loved him enough to bring him back from the dead, would accept and support that.

While Clary was off doing who knew what to talk to an Angel, Jace found himself still benched and thus day-drinking at the Hunter's Moon, where he ran into an equally frustrated Simon, who was happy to join him with some of the top-shelf plasma. Both of them shared their current misery – apparently, someone had canceled Simon's gig, apparently Simon now had force-field powers, apparently the pack hated him _even more_ than before, apparently Simon was frustrated that ever since Maia and Clary had gotten together, he found himself kind of lonely.

Both of them being equally wasted, they ended up kissing behind the Hunter's Moon. And then Jace found himself at Simon's place. In Simon's bed. Naked and sprawled out beneath the vampire.

"We probably shouldn't", grunted Simon as he kissed down Jace's torso.

"Probably", grunted Jace in agreement and hooked a leg around Simon's waist.

Probably, but _oh did he want to_. He had wanted to for _so long_ now, if he was being honest. He had been flirting with Simon for so long now that he had started to believe that Simon was legit straight and not interested in him. He had called Simon pretty _to his face_. He had let Simon drink from him, had nearly given his own life to save Simon. But Simon remained blissfully unaware of Jace's rather pathetic crush. So the surprise had been great when he had found himself pushed against the wall with the vampire's mouth on his own. There was no way he could pass up on this chance.

"You're gorgeous", whispered Simon in awe as he traced Jace's runes with his mouth.

Jace blushed and arched his back as Simon's fangs scratched over his skin – not breaking it, but teasing. Groaning, Jace buried his fingers in Simon's hair, pulling him up into a harsh kiss. Simon moaned into their kiss as Jace rolled them over and pinned the vampire beneath himself. He had been dying to explore Simon's body for too long to now just lay there and enjoy Simon's touch (as amazing as that was and as much as he wanted to feel _more_ of it).

"You're not that bad yourself, Mister Vice-President", teased Jace with a smirk.

Simon laughed at that while Jace kissed down toward Simon's naval. When he reached the vampire's cock, he licked a broad, teasing stripe up and then wrapped his lips around the head. Simon made the most gluttonous sounds as he bucked up, hands clawed into Jace's hair, tugging in a very pleasant way. Simon's moans grew louder and louder, until he was close to his climax, so Jace backed off. Groaning in frustration, Simon stared up at him.

"Why did you sto—op? I was so close?", complained Simon.

Grinning like a shark, Jace bent over Simon and whispered into his ear. "Well, if you _want_ to come in my mouth. But I had kind of... different plans."

To emphasize his point, he rubbed his ass against the hard cock. Simon started cussing a storm and stumbled to reach the nightstand and find condoms and lube. Jace raised his eyebrows surprised.

"What? I'm a very hopeful single man", huffed Simon flustered.

"Well, you _did_ get lucky tonight", chuckled Jace and took both items from Simon.

Lubing up his own fingers, he sat up some – still straddling Simon's waist – and started fingering himself. He moaned and arched his body and all Simon could do was watch in utter awe. Jace was gorgeous like that, opening himself up for Simon. Simon might have never seen anything as enchanting or beautiful. He only half remembered to actually put the condom on while Jace prepped himself. He genuinely couldn't believe this was _actually_ happening. When Jace pulled out of himself and came to hover over Simon's cock, the vampire rested his hands on Jace's thighs, gently caressing them in a soothing manner. Slowly, Jace lowered himself onto Simon's dick, hands spread out on Simon's chest for support. Once he was fully seated on Simon's cock, Jace leaned down enough to kiss Simon rather passionately. Grunting into the kiss, Simon wrapped one arm around Jace's neck, holding him close as they waited for Jace to adjust to the intrusion. When their kiss broke, Jace lifted himself up slightly and brought himself down again. Once more did Simon's hands find their way to Jace's thighs, then wandering up to hold Jace by the waist, fingers digging in and Simon suspected they'd leave bruises in the morning – but this felt far too intense for him to be able to fully concentrate. He was a moaning mess under Jace, fully giving in to the overwhelming feeling of Jace's hot, tight ass gripping his cock, sliding up and down. The perspective of Jace like that, in the throws of pleasure, riding him, was the best damn sight ever.

"Fuck, shit, _you_ ", groaned Simon as he belatedly remembered to get Jace off too.

Jace grinned amused by Simon's eloquence, though Simon's hand on his cock jerking him off wiped that grin off his face. With a drawn-out moan did Jace throw his head back, thrusting into Simon's hand while fucking himself on Simon's cock. After a couple of moments did Jace come all over Simon's chest. Panting hard, Jace continued riding Simon until the vampire also came. Slowly, Jace got off Simon and collapsed next to him on the bed. Simon just wanted to get something to clean himself up, but Jace was quicker, licking Simon's chest clean and cheekily keeping eye-contact with Simon. Flustered, Simon watched unblinking. This Shadowhunter was going to _kill_ him. After Simon's chest was clean, Jace laid back down again and Simon wrapped an arm around Jace's shoulders, pulling the blonde close so Jace found himself with his head on Simon's chest.

"...Nice new room. Actual bed and all", drawled Jace as he got comfortable.

Simon huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, thanks. It's nice living in an actual apartment."

Jace hummed. He contemplated getting up, getting dressed and leaving to avoid an embarrassing morning after. But he felt sore and exhausted and Simon was really very comfortable.

/break\

Simon groaned when he woke up. His head hurt like a _bitch_. Why had he drunk that much last night? Right. Asshole wolf had canceled his gig. Blinking slowly, he turned toward the heavy weight on his chest. He blinked again when he saw the blonde hair sprawled out over his chest.

"...Jace?", whispered Simon in disbelief. "Shit, how drunk _were_ you?"

"Wha?", grunted Jace as he woke up, nuzzling more into Simon's chest.

"You had sex. _With me_ ", grunted Simon wide-eyed. "And then you _stayed_ for _cuddles_. Can't tell which one is the most shocking. Did you black out?"

"I feel like I'm gonna puke", groaned Jace as he rolled off Simon and spread his arms out.

"Please don't in my bed!", exclaimed Simon.

Jace flipped him off and glared as he got out of the bed. He winced and limped a little as he just grabbed the next-best piece of clothing – Simon's old hoodie that was thrown over the chair – and put it on before leaving the bedroom. Simon stared in utter awe after Jace, only dressed in the hoodie, those long, well-trained legs bare and _Simon's hoodie_ on him. Falling back onto the bed, Simon took another moment to gather his thoughts. He had sex with Jace. They had both been beyond wasted, so it really didn't mean anything and had nothing to do with his intense crush on the ridiculously beautiful Shadowhunter. Taking a deep breath, Simon also got out of bed and got dressed (more dressed than Jace, at least). When he left his bedroom, he found Jace exploring the apartment like a curious puppy, nudging everything and touching _everything_.

"...What are you doing there?", grunted Simon amused.

"Is all this stuff yours?", asked Jace curiously, tracing the keys on the keyboard.

"No. Roommate", replied Simon, totally fascinated by the half-naked blonde.

Jace looked so _soft_. The hoodie was too large for Jace, Jace basically drowning in it (never had Simon been more happy that he had bought the hoodie two sizes too big to make sure it was extra-comfy). Jace's hair was messy and not styled back, just gently falling into his face. Simon had the intense and overwhelming urge to just lean in and kiss Jace and then drag Jace back to bed to cuddle him for the next two hours or so, just holding him. Jace caught his lower lip between his teeth. Yes, Simon needed to kiss that boy _right now_.

"Strange", hummed Jace, looking around. "I should probably be going."

"...Right", grunted Simon, disappointed.

/break\

"Why did you even _come back_ if you were just going to side with him?!"

Jace flinched a little at the vampire's anger. "He's just doing his job, Simon."

Simon looked so utterly betrayed by Jace. This had taken an entirely different turn than planned. Jace had gone to talk to the pack to see if they had canceled Jace's gig and then gotten suspicious when it hadn't been any of them. So he had returned to Simon's apartment – which had been the plan. Because Jace really wanted to see Simon again, because Jace hadn't wanted to _leave_. But his instincts were too overwhelming to just head for a second round with Simon. Instead, he noticed just _how_ off that whole apartment seemed. Then they went into Kyle's bedroom and that just sealed the deal. Moments later and Jace had a wolf pinned to the wall, ready to _protect_ _his vampire_.

Only that the wolf wasn't a threat. He was a Praetor. And now Simon looked at him like he was a traitor, like Jace had betrayed Simon's trust. _This was not how it was supposed to go_.

/break\

In the end, apparently, Simon seemed to accept Kyle. And he also seemed to forgive Jace because he _smiled_ at Jace and _looked_ at Jace while singing. Jace's heart jumped as he felt like Simon was directly singing for him. Which was stupid and not what was happening. Kyle huffed as he sat down on Jace's right, looking curious but also slightly annoyed.

"So, you're the boyfriend, huh?", asked Kyle, both eyebrows raised.

"What?", scoffed Jace. "He's the friend of a friend."

"...I'm a werewolf", snorted Kyle. "The apartment reeked of sex when I got home this morning and your scent was all over _everything_. Which really riled my inner wolf up, because you basically marked everything in my territory with your scent. Seems you had the need to mark your territory too. Namely, one Simon Lewis, huh?"

Jace blushed rather brightly at that and shrugged. "We had sex. That's it."

"Sure. And that's why he's currently singing a love-song for you", nodded Kyle dryly.

Frowning annoyed, Jace wanted to protest, but... Simon was still staring at him. And singing. Very softly. The song was also gorgeous, another one of Simon's originals. It was very metaphorical, about true love and angels and such. A bit cheesy, but not bad. Wait. A _golden_ angel. With true love glowing. No. No, those were just bad metaphors for love. That wasn't about him, right?

Flustered, Jace essentially ran out of the bar. Not that he'd ever admit that, but... This was a bit much to handle. Why would Simon sing a song that _sounded_ like it was dedicated to Jace...?

/break\

"Holy shit, you have the most emo new hide-out. Wait. Is this a _tower_? Wow. This is amazing. And you have a _fire-place_! And a piano and like... a gazillion candles on top of having lamps...? What kind of overly intense aesthetic thing were you trying here? This room is so extra."

Jace blinked slowly as he watched the rambling vampire invade his personal space. Jace had just been laying on his bed, only in his sweat-pants, being frustrated with the day's events. But then Simon had barged into his room and now Simon was inspecting everything.

"What are you doing here?", asked Jace confused.

"I figured, we should... talk", shrugged Simon. "Izzy showed me to your new room."

"Talk?", echoed Jace doubtfully, glaring a little as Simon just sat down next to him.

"We had sex. We were super drunk and I figured we'd just mutually agree to forget about it but then you spent the whole day doing strange nearly stalkerish but nice things for me and threatening my roommate for me and I'm confused where we stand exactly, so I figured I'd do what I do best – channel it into my music. But then you ran out while I was singing, so yeah... Let's talk."

"So you were singing for me?", asked Jace unsure. "But when did you have time to write that?"

"Maybe like... a month ago or so? When I first saw you glow", shrugged Simon.

"...But that was... Why?", asked Jace with a confused frown.

"Well, yeah. I've been _kind of_ had a thing for you for... a little while", replied Simon flustered.

"Oh. Uhm. Okay. I... might also have kind of a thing for you", admitted Jace reluctantly. "Clary's been pushing me to tell you for a while... because she knew you...?"

"Yeah, but I made her promise not to tell _anyone_ ", chuckled Simon. "But if she knew of us both, it must have been _intensely_ frustrating for Clary... Maybe we should do something nice for her?"

"Like what?", asked Jace, slowly leaning in more and more.

"Maybe invite her and Maia out on a double-date to say sorry?", offered Simon, bridging the last bit and kissing Jace slowly. "I know the perfect restaurant for that."

"Double-date, huh? Like... a date, between you and me?", whispered Jace.

Simon nodded as Jace wrapped his arms around Simon's shoulders as they kissed again. By the end of the kiss, Jace was sitting on Simon's lap, lips swollen as he stared at the vampire. They kissed for a little while longer, before both of them curled together on Jace's bed. This time, Jace just got to fall asleep in Simon's arms, with the smallest smile on his lips, matched by the smile Simon wore.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I got home from classes late today, curled up in my room to watch new Shadowhunters episode with Kimmycup and caught such an intense case of Jimon Feels that I had to sit down and write a tie-in fic where Jace got suspicious of the apartment because he ended up having sex with Simon. I so happened to have one Jimon prompt left that fit the idea pretty well, so two birds and one stone~
> 
> ALSO regarding Lilith in this episode. Jace can't kill Clary because he loves her like a sister. Lilith probably still pulled through with her dumbass plot, who cares, we're only here for the Jimon, so assume she'll do that shit later or whatever.


End file.
